Megaman Revolution
by DrkDasn14
Summary: A new series : 20 years after Mega man star force. An new force as invaded Earth and Megaman and a new must join together to save the universe.
1. Chapter 1:Birth of the ultimate Darkroid

DrkDasn14: It's finally time for my first fanfic ever! *laughes happily*

Omega-xis: Finally after six years of writing this BS-

DrkDasn14:*slaps Omega-xis* Shut up. Ok disclaimers. Megaman belongs to Capcom but my fan characters I own.

Chapter 1 : Birth of the ultimate Darkroid

" Is he finished yet,Corves?"

" Almost, Just give me five more minutes."

Corves is the king and great scientist of a distant planet called planet Xerox. His whole life he wanted to create a being with a will of its own. These beings are called "Dark forms" or Darkroids for short. These Darkroids hold tremendous energy called dark matter.

Nubla Corves' older brother, gives him a black and red orb substance from his cabinet. They looked at eachother in doubt as Corves held it in his hands.

"You sure it will work this time?" Nubla asked, looking at the body on the table. " You remember what happened last time, right?"

Corves nodded and said," Yeah, I remember what happened. This time it's different. I know he'll wake up." He walked to the unconscious body and placed the orb on his chest. " This dark frag is modified with my own energy to stablize it. Lets hope it works."

Nubla headed towards the door and looked back at his brother.

" I'll see you back home, Corves," He said before he left through the door.

Corves went to his computer and watched as the dark frag dissolved into the boy's core. The computer started to install the " " into the Darkroid.

"Good," Corves said, typing on his computer. "Now all I have to do is press this button and his installation is complete." He pressed and waited for him to wake up.

. . . . .

Three hours passed, the boy didn't even move an inch. Corves was getting impatient by the minute. He checked again on his computer and it showed that everything was successful. Was it something he did wrong with this project too?

Corves Sighed and mumbled," I guess this one is a defective as well. When will it be the day when my own creation become a reality?" He began to pack up and leave until he heard a groan. " Huh, what was that noise?"

The Darkroid's eyes opened slowly as he focused on the bright light and his surroundings. He saw a person in a white coat and the person walked to him. He was alittle scared.

" Who are you?" He asked.

Corves sat down next to him and answered," My name is Corves, your creator."

The Darkroid sat up and asked," My creator? You created me?" He looked around and was confused about his surrounding. " Where am I anyway?"

" This is a laboratory," Corves said, standing up. " Can you stand on your feet?"

" I think so," He said, getting off the table.

This Darkroid is about three inches shorter than Corves but, his hair makes him look taller.

" Good, now to give you a name," Corves said, going to his computer.

" A name?" He asked, walking to Corves' desk. " Why should I have a name?"

Corves looked at him and said, " A name is what identifies you. Now, lets see what to give you." He examined his computer to search for names then, stopped." How about this one?"

The boy looked at the name and said, " All right, that should be fine."

" Splendid," Corves said and put his hand the boy's head. " From this day forward, your name is now Dark Da'Sean."

Dark Da'Sean smiled and said," Dark Da'Sean."

DrkDasn14: Well that ends the first chapter of a very great series to come. R&R please. I'll accept any advice and no rude comments.


	2. Chapter 2:100 years later

DrkDasn14: Now here's Chapter 2.

Omega-xis: Why did you slap me earlier?

DrkDasn14: 'Cause, you're annoying me. Now, let's get on with the story.

Chapter 2: 100 years later

It's 22XX, a new era of technology. Everything is cosigned to a new substance called electromagnetic waves. It fuels from phones and television to houses and transportation. It powers everything. Many people have devices called Hunter-Vg ULTRA, an evolution of the past devices. These devices can change EM waves into different objects depending on memory capability and use them as real things.

It's Wednesday morning, first day of Jr. High School. A young 14 year old boy is sleeping late and he was supposed to wake up at 7:15 because class starts at 8:00; it's 7:45. A blue dog – like being appeared from the hunter-vg and started pushing him awake.

"Hey, kid," He said, shaking him even more." Da'Sean, wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Omega-xis," Da'Sean mumbled, looking at his clock. He jumped up from his bed. "Oh my gosh, I'm late! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

This boy's name is Da'Sean Stellar, the son of Geo Stellar and Sonia Stellar. During his 11th birthday, Geo gave Da'Sean his wizard, Omega-xis before he started working at WAZA as an Astronaut and Scientist. His mother, Sonia, used to be a pop star and is now working in AMAKEN as an assistant.

Da'Sean got dressed for school and grabbed his device, headed downstairs and grabbed his back pack. As he approached the door someone touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw a woman in pink clothing, glaring at him.

"Overslept, huh?" Sonia asked, giving him his lunchbox. "You act just like your father. Don't forget your lunch."

Da'Sean grabbed his lunchbox and said," Thanks, Mom. I'm off to my first day of school!"

"Make sure you visit your father afterschool, alright?"

"OK!" Da'Sean said and ran out the door.

Electopia is the largest city in Japan (second being Tokyo). The city is divided into five sections. Echo Ridge is the residential area, this is where Da'Sean lives. Spica Mall is the shopping district. Alohaha is the beach-island area. Echo Ridge school district is next to Echo Ridge. Last, WAZA. Inc is the national district.

Da'Sean felt the summer breeze blew through his face and he visualizer contacts and looked at the wave road.

"Good," He said, taking out his hunter-vg," the wave roads are empty."

"Does the mean we're taking the express route?" Omega-xis asked. Da'Sean nodded. "Alright kid, let's go!"

Da'Sean hunter-vg started to shine and a green light engulfed him and he yelled," EM WAVE CHANGE, DA'SEAN STELLAR, ON AIR!" He transformed into an EM being named, Mega man. He jumped on to the wave road. "Now, let's get going."

He dashed at high speed toward his school. This school year is going to be sweet, Da'Sean thought. As he was half way there, he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Da'Sean!" Someone yelled and ran as fast as he could. He stood behind Da'Sean, tired." Why do you move so darn fast?"

Da'Sean laughed and said, "Sorry about that, Daniel. Still can't keep up with me?"

This is Daniel Springs, son of Pat springs. He moved from America after his father died of an unfortunate accident. He now lives with his mother, Rosie Springs. He also has a wizard named Gemini which transforms him into Gemini Sparks.

"Not yet, but I will someday," Daniel said as Gemini appeared behind him." Right, Gemini?"

"Exactly," Gemini agreed. Omega-xis appeared, smiling." It's been a long time, Omega-xis."

Omega-xis smirked and said," Likewise, Gemini. I haven't seen in over a decade. Well, we better keep going before we get even more late than we are now."

"He's right. C'mon Daniel," Da'Sean said before dashing away, "unless you're still slow!"

"Ah, come back here!" Daniel yelled as he dashed after him.

… … … … …

It has been at least a hundred years since Dark Da'Sean was created. Corves have taught him everything he knows. He was assigned to combat school as all Darkroids are supposed to attend. Darkroids attend this school for the maximum of 50 years and are tested by the councils to rank their abilities. Some survive and some don't.

Councils rank the Darkroids from beginner to supreme class. If the Darkroid is too weak to even be ranked, he is disposed of and destroyed. If the Darkroid gets ranked and doesn't like it, he can either take the test again or challenge the councils to a fight but, that rarely happens.

There are three council members: Vadra, Thundra, and Starda. All three are brothers. Vadra being the oldest is the leader. While Thundra and Starda are the youngest of them and Thundra is the smartest of the group.

Everyone treats Dark Da'Sean as their younger brother. For some reason, the councils hate him. They give Dark Da'Sean a beginner's rank even though he has amazing abilities no other Darkroid has. Dark Da'Sean doesn't like at all. So he decided to do what hasn't been in a 1000 years, challenge the councils to a fight.

Dark Davon entered his room and said," It's time, Dark Da'Sean."

"Good," Dark Da'Sean said and got up from bed. "Let's get this over with."

DrkDasn14: the plot is about to come in the next 2 chapters. So please read and review, see what you think of this story so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Vadra plan

DrkDasn14: OK' now the action starts now! It's Dark Da'Sean vs. Vadra.

Chapter 3: Vadra's plan

In the Council HQ, Vadra, Thundra, and Starda are discussing about Dark Da'Sean. His request to challenge the councils concerns Vadra more than anybody else. Even though they consider him to be a beginner, he does have some type of potential no other Darkroid has.

"A Darkroid challenging us to a battle," Thundra said, opening up a hi-tech screen showing Dark Da'Sean's profile. "So the Darkroid's name is Dark Da'Sean, eh? Hey, that's one of Corves creations, right?"

Starda looked at the screen as well and said, "You're right, brother. There was a rumor stating that Corves put his own energy in this boy."

"It doesn't matter if that's true," Vadra said, turning off the screen. "He challenged us to a fight and he must be dealt with. No one has challenged us in a million years since the first Darkroid, Xerox himself." He stood back up and put on his cape.

"So what are we going to do, Vadra?" Starda asked, fixing his gloves. "I want see some action already!" He started throwing punches wildly.

"Calm down, Starda," Thundra said, holding his hands. "God, so childish sometimes."

Starda laughed and Vadra smirked as he left the room. Vadra was still thinking about Dark Da'Sean.

"Dark Da'Sean," Vadra said to himself, walking to the window as the crowd covered outside. "Could he be the one that will fulfill the prophecies that Xerox did years ago? No, that power should be mine." He smirked and walked downstairs. "I think it's time to start my life long plan."

… … …. … …

Meanwhile, Dark Da'Sean and Dark Davon were walking into the main city, start towards the Council HQ.

"Are you sure you're up to this, double D?" Dark Davon asked feeling worried. "You know. You can always just forget about this and accept the beginner's rank."

"It's too late, Dark Davon. I have to do this," He replied with a serious tone. "Corves would've done the same thing I'm doing now."

Someone appeared in front of them. Dark Davon didn't see it but, Dark Da'Sean did.

"So fighting the legendary councils, Dark Da'Sean?"

"Ah, Dark Django," Dark Da'Sean said, crossing his arms. "Coming to cheer me on?"

Dark Django smirked and said, "You can say that. I came here to say good luck and don't die on us, OK?"

"You bet!"

"Heh, you act so childish," Dark Django said, showing his fangs. "C'mon, let's go already!"

… … … … …

The crowd assembled around the building as Dark Da'Sean, Dark Davon, and Dark Django arrived at the scene. Everyone questioned him of his foolish attempt to fight the councils. He refuses to answer. It was very loud.

Then, everyone got silenced as Vadra, Thundra, and Starda arrived out the door. Vadra stepped forward and gazed upon the crowd as if he looking for someone. He smiled as he stopped at the middle of a big circle.

All according to plan, He thought to himself. It will be in amount of time before I take over this planet.

"People of Xerox," Vadra yelled. "As you already know, a familiar Darkroid has challenged us to a battle. For his foolish actions, he will not be forgiven." He pointed to the crown. "As I command, show yourself Darkroid!"

Dark Da'Sean flew up in the air and said, "I'm right here, Vadra." He landed in front of them. "Let's get this over with."

Vadra smiled in delight and said, "You're Dark Da'Sean I presume, correct?" He took off his cape and step in front of him. "For one of Corves' pathetic creations, you have more power than the test results said. I can sense it."

Dark Da'Sean formed his default weapon, the dark buster. The dark buster is one of the strongest weapons in Xerox. It uses huge amount of dark matter into one blast to deal damage. Unfortunately, Dark Da'Sean doesn't know how to fully harness its full potential. Luckily, his knowledge of tactics makes it to his advantages to his enemies.

"Alright, Vadra. Let's go," Dark Da'Sean said. Then, he dashed at Vadra and he jumped out of the way.

"This is going to be interesting," Vadra said.

… … … … …

Dark Davon and Dark Django are watching as the fight started. Dark Davon was getting more worried by the minute as the fight continued.

Dark Django noticed and said, "Don't be worried, Dark Davon. Your younger brother will be fine." He crossed his arms and smirked, revealing his fangs. "For someone who can see my speed is enough to satisfy me."

"Are you sure?" Dark Davon asked, he looked back at the fight. "Let's just hope so."

… … … … …

Dark Da'Sean dodged one of Vadra's attacks, nearly hitting his face. He countered with a kick to Vadra's chest. Vadra was loving this more and more by the minute.

"Had enough yet?" Vadra asked, smirking. "Let's stop holding back and get on with the real fight, shall we?"

"You mean you were holding back on me all this time?" Dark Da'Sean asked, slouching a bit. "My energy is almost depleted and he still has some fight left in him." He charged his attack and aimed his buster at Vadra. "Only one shot at this."

Vadra formed a black lightning in his hands and said, "Let's end this pathetic battle now, Dark Lightning Attack!"

"Dark Burst!" He yelled at fired but, the lightning went through his attack and electrocutes him. "Gyack! What is this attack?"

"Pathetic Darkroid," Vadra insulted, continuing the attack. "Do you think you can defeat me? A beginner is always a beginner! That's not all!"

"What… are you… doing to me?" Dark Da'Sean groaned as the lightning got stronger, so does his agony. "Gragh!" He fainted a few seconds later.

Vadra laughed and said fiendishly, "Corves' creation is weak just like the rest of them. Now the real fun begins." Dark Davon appeared behind him. "Dark Davon, a supreme class warrior. You will be first!"

"What you did was unforgivable, Vadra!" Dark Davon yelled and then he was shocked too.

"Take them away!" Vadra prompted and walked to edge of the stairs. He formed a bigger lightning ball. "Now my plan will start now. It's time to take over as the rightful king of planet Xerox and now one will stop me!"

Everyone was shocked and not died but, brainwashed as the whole city yelled.

"ALL HALL LORD VADRA!"

Vadra laughed manically and yelled, "Yes, yes! Praise your new king! First the world, next the universe! MWA-HAHA-HAHAHA-HAAAAA!"

DrkDasn14: well, Vadra got insane and there's more to come and more action.


	4. Chapter 4: the chosen one

DrkDasn14: Sorry guys, I had a writer's block. Onward to chapter 4.

Chapter4: the chosen one

Da'Sean's first day at Echo Ridge Jr high was amazing. He met some friends along his day. One of them is Jessica Princes. She is the richest girl in school and the president of the school district. Then, there's Kinaro and Kimaro Hino. They're twin brothers and the smartest of the group. They live right next to Da'Sean. Then, there's Damari Proto. He is Da'Sean's cousin and his biggest rival.

After school, they were going to the Spica mall and going to the Arcade room. They were playing all kinds of activities. From playing Burger quest to virtual wizard games which Omega-xis loves.

"Ok, I think it's time we go to Geo, Da'Sean," Omega-xis said in the hunter-vg. "Let's say good bye to your friends."

Da'Sean walked over to Damari and asked, "Hey, you want to go to WAZA with me? I'll be seeing Dad there."

"Sure, why not," Damari said, looking at his watch. "Besides, our battle still isn't finished yet. Right, Proto?"

A red wolf- like wizard appeared. This wizard is Proto and Damari's wizard. He was customized and built by Damari himself. He was considering being a "Prototype" wizard created for maintenance in WAZA for security purposes but instead, Damari created him as his own wizard. When they fuse together, they form Proto man.

"Yes, Damari-sama," Proto answered. Omega-xis appeared, growling. "Omega-xis, we still have a score to settle you know."

Omega-xis clenched his claws and said, "Of course we do, Proto. We'll beat you guys again and again!"

Da'Sean intervened and said, "Alright guys, that's enough." Kinaro and Kimaro came in running. "Where's Jessica?"

"She went home. Knowing her, she probably went to the airport and went to Netopia," Kinaro said, crossing his arms. "I wish I was rich just like her. Go in her bank account and steal all her money." Then, Kimaro smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow, Kimaro!"  
Da'Sean and Damari laughed. Everyone went on the bus and headed towards WAZA. Kinaro and Kimaro went home. Da'Sean called his father and told him he was arriving there soon. Damari on the other hand was so bored, he was almost sleeping.

"Hey, wake up! We're here," Da'Sean said.

"You owe me big time for this, Da'Sean," Damari said, rubbing his eyes. "C'mon, let's go before I get more bored."

They got off the bus and headed towards WAZA. There are two sections in WAZA, the Stellia police force and the laboratory. The Stellia police have six different unities: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Theta, Delta, and Omega. Omega fleet is located in this WAZA and the strongest of them all, while the others are scatter throughout the world.

"Ah, Da'Sean," The Administer said as they approached the front desk, "and Damari, too. Here to see your father, right? He's right in his office upstairs."

Da'Sean thanked him and they arrived at the office. The office is filled with rock materials from each planet Geo has visited. There's a mini globe of a Planet called, Xerox. Recently, they formed a connection with them because of their ability to use and see Dark matter which humans can't.

"Hey, Da'Sean," Geo said, turning from his telescope. "How was your first day at school?"

"It was great!" Da'Sean exclaimed. "I met new friends and I also met Damari there as well." He looked at the mini globe. "How was the assignment with the connection at Planet Xerox?"

Damari jumped up and said, "I've studied about that planet. They are the oldest planet in the universe, as old as the universe as well. They create these beings called Darkroids that protect each part of the galaxy."

"Wow, nice studying, Damari," Geo said, standing up and looking at the globe as well. "Xeroxians have the ability to see and use dark matter. We formed an alliance with their King, Corves and use their resources to power our world as well. This is a big step towards our economy."

"That's awesome, Dad," Da'Sean said, excited. "I can't wait to travel the universe just like you, Dad!"

Omega-xis appeared laughing and said, "You're acting like your father every day, Da'Sean. It's getting late so we got to go home."

"Are you taking good care of my son, Mega?" Geo asked Omega-xis.

"Of course!"

"Well, we better get going. See you later, Dad!" Da'Sean said. He and Damari left out the door.

Geo thought to himself, Da'Sean is getting older and older by the day. Maybe he will one day travel space like I did years ago.

Meanwhile in Planet Xerox, Vadra has taken over the planet and banished Corves and Nubla into the dark void. He brainwashed every Darkroid to do his bidding and ordered them to conquer more planets. They even conquered their distant relative Planets, FM and AM. Vadra was pleased with this but, there was thing left to do, get the Ultimate program from the Xerox chambers.

Only a specific person was allowed in the chambers, not even Corves himself was allowed in there. Only the chosen one is able to harness its power.

… … … … …

Dark Da'Sean was laying on a bed strapped with wires and ropes on his arms and legs. He just woke up from his injuries. Unlike most species, Darkroids can twice as fast. He fidgeted with the ropes but to no avail. He heard someone come in. It was a nurse.

"Oh, you're finally awake, Dark Da'Sean," The nurse said. She took out a needle and a small bottle of black liquid. "Now, we continue our tests on you."

Dark Da'Sean had an uneasy feeling about that black liquid and asked, "Uh, Doctor? What kind of tests are you giving me and what is that black liquid?"

The nurse responded with and slight laugh, "Vadra ordered us to drain your energy and run simple tests to see your secret strength. To do that we need to plant some dark matter in you."

Dark Da'Sean jumped and tried to get out of the ropes and they're still not breaking enough. Dark matter is harmful to most Darkroids especially weak ones. They can drain their energy, make them sick or even kill them if there's too much in their bodies.

"Don't resist," The nurse said with a fiendish grin. "This is only lord Vadra's wishes. You must obey them." She was about to give him a shot. "Now relax, this will only be a pinch."

"No, RAGGGH!" Dark Da'Sean yelled and broke free. The nurse fell to the ground causing the needle and the bottle to crash to the floor. "I got to get out of here and fast!" He ran out of the door.

The nurse got up and pressed the alarm button.

… … … … … …

"What the, what's going on?" Vadra yelped, standing up looking at the screen seeing Dark Da'Sean running through the hallway. "How did Dark Da'Sean escaped? That pathetic nurse can't do nothing right." He turned to Thundra and Starda. "Send in the drones! Let's see if he can survive this one."

… … … … …

Dark Da'Sean ran through each door and there was no exit. He was lost and even worse, a dead end. Now, there's no way out.

"A dead end, oh man," He said then, several drones appeared before him. "What are these drones doing here? I bet it's me, right?"

"DARKROID, STAND DOWN AND SURRENDER!" The drones drew their weapons and aimed at him. "SURRENDER!"

Dark Da'Sean formed his dark buster and said, "What happens if I don't surrender?" he was shot in the chest and he fell back. He checked himself and no wound was there. "Huh? I could have sworn I was shot straight in the chest." They continue firing and he didn't feel anything. He destroyed them all with his charged shot. "My buster wasn't this strong before. What the heck is going on with me?"

He continues running, destroying drones along the way and he found a special door, opened it and hid inside the room.

"This should keep me safe for a while," He said then, turned around to check out the room. "What is this place? It feels so ancient to me." Then, he saw an orb- the size of a baseball-sitting on a table with a glass protecting it.

What's this thing? Dark Da'Sean thought to himself. He touched the glass and examined it.

"Are you the chosen one?"

Dark Da'Sean looked around and noticed that the orb was changing colors. The orb was speaking in his head. He grabbed orb and looked at it closely

"Did you just talk to me in my head?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, it was me. I am the legendary god, Xerox," He said. "You are the chosen one. No one can enter this room except the chosen one. May I ask your name?"

"It's Dark Da'Sean but," Dark Da'Sean said, "how do know for sure that I'm the chosen one?"

"Corves told me that he will create a Darkroid that will one day fulfill the prophecies that I couldn't complete those millions of years ago and the chosen one will finish it off for me," Xerox explained. "You are that Darkroid, Dark Da'Sean. Now, fuse this program into you and you'll know everything and everyone."

Dark Da'Sean hesitantly put the orb on his chest and the orb dissolved into him. He felt power and memories flowed into him. Then, it was finished as quickly as it started. That's when Vadra came barging in.

"You insolent little Darkroid! That ultimate program was supposed to belong to me!" Vadra roared, moving closer towards him. "I should have killed you when I had a chance, boy. Maybe I should do it now."

Dark Da'Sean was looking for way out. The only place out is blocked by Vadra so the way out is above. Let's see what this program can really do, he thought.

"Die, dark thunder!" Vadra yelled and his attack was dodged. Then, Dark Da'Sean just disappeared. "Where did he go? Heh, you can run but, you can't hide! I'll search this whole universe if I have to!"

… … … … …

"Finally, I'm safe," He said, appearing in deep space and in the middle of nowhere. "Now, let's see." He closed his eyes and envisions a blue planet. "A planet called, Earth eh? I might as well go there. Maybe, I'll keep a down low until then." Then, he dashes start towards Earth.

DrkDasn14: Next chapter the two main characters meet for the first time. Again sorry for the writer's block. Please review this and see what you guy think and give me a human name for Dark Da'Sean in the next chapter.


End file.
